Super Mario Sunshine
'''Super Mario Sunshine '''is a Gamecube Mario Game in which Mario must free Island Delfino from Goop scattered all over the place with the help of his water-pump friend, FLUDD, and also stop his evil imposter Shadow Mario. Glitches Bubba Fruit Protection Mario can stop a Bubba from dragging him down if he is holding a Fruit. Yoshi Tongue Glitch If Mario dismounts Yoshi as he is dragging something into his mouth, it will stay frozen with Yoshi's Tongue still on it. Skydiving in Bianco Hills If Mario hops on a certain rope in Star 8 of Bianco Hills with a Rocket Nozzle, he can use it multiple times without going off the rope, then if Mario gets hit by a Cloud Enemy, he will rocket up extremely high depending on how many times he used his Rocket Pack on the rope. Unreachable Rocket Nozzle Box If the player looks inside the Bell Tower in Delfino Plaza, they can see a Rocket Nozzle Box in the Roof. Yoshi in a Box If Mario dismounts Yoshi over a FLUDD Nozzle Box, he will disappear, but if Mario hops onto that Box...TA-DAH! Mario gets a FLUDD Nozzle AND a Yoshi! (If Mario dismounts Yoshi over a FLUDD Box he wll go inside it). Yoshi-FLUDD Nozzle Collision Error If Mario tries to collect a FLUDD Nozzle with Yoshi he will just go through it. Walk Underwater Walking Underwater is a glitch that can be done in almost every world in the game. Please visit its article to see how to do it. Normal FLUDD spraying like a Rocket FLUDD If Mario uses his Turbo Nozzle and jumps when it activates and changes back to his Normal Nozzle, its stream of water will be like the Turbo Nozzle. Inside the Repairman Pianta If Mario uses the Hover Nozzle to Ground Pound on the Repairman Pianta while he is still down, Mario will go inside him. Bob-Omb stuck in the Cannon If Mario runs up to the Monty Mole in the Cannon when he is about to throw a Bob-Omb, he will go down in the hatch making the Bob-Omb stick out of the Cannon hatch. Tiny Stu If the player uses the Yoshi Tongue glitch with a Stu, pressing B again will make Yoshi eat it but it will be small and flattened after Yoshi eats it. Mario gets a Shine Sprite backwards In episode 2 of Gelato Beach, the Shine Sprite appears behind a Dune Bud, and if Mario sprays the Dune Bud and gets the Shine Sprite, Mario will do his Shine Sprite animation while facing the Dune Bud. Drowning with a Fruit If Mario drowns underwater while holding a Fruit, his drowned animation will be messed up. Shine Sprite Error in Shadow Mario Chase When Mario gets a Shine Sprite after defeated a fleeing Shadow Mario, there is no scene showing the Shine Sprite rise up and go to a certain area. Deadly Pianta In the pool of Sirena Beach in the Hotel, Mario can Ground Pound behind the Pianta employee standing by the wall, and if Mario talks to him, he will fall through the floor and lose when he is finished. Broken Bridge In Pianta Village, if Mario slides on water into the bridge, there is a chance he will fall through it and die. Jumping then drowning If Mario is riding a Blooper and jumps and rams into a wall when jumping, Mario will jump up in the air then fall into the water and drown. Die when talking to an NPC In Pinna Park, get your hat stolen by a Swipin' Stu and talk to a Non-playable Character and wait. Mario will lose all of his health and die when talking to the character. Tiny Electro-Koopa Shell If the player uses the Yoshi Tongue glitch on an Electro-Koopa, when it throws its shell it will be tiny. Spray NPC's with Yoshi For some reason, Yoshi can spray NPC's when talking to them. Mysterious Shine Sprite Picture When Delfino Plaza is flooded, use the walk underwater in the Flood glitch and go to the area with the two umbrellas and spray around it, and it will start to show the picture of a Shine Sprite. When it is fully revealed it gives the player a Coin. Falling Fruit Before Pinna Park is entered, take a Fruit and throw it into the entrance without entering, then when the fruit touches the steps, it will fall through the ground. Fall into Monty Mole's Cannon If the player uses Orange Yoshi in the Beach Cannon's Secret and sprays a Bob-Omb above the Cannon, he can hop onto the platform without the Monty Mole closing the hatch, and when the platform disappears, Mario falls into the Mole's Cannon and is transported to the Secret Level. Swim in Lava In Corona Mountain, if Mario gets hurt by the second Lava Bubba, he will be knocked under the Lava and can swim in it till he runs out of health. Gooper Blooper's arm goes Crazy In Gooper Blooper breaks out, Mario can pull the Tentacle sticking out of the Crates and walk against the walls of the left side, then Gooper Bloopers arm will actually go out of the Crates still not detached. Floating Tentacles In Gooper Blooper Returns, there is an arch near the area where Gooper Blooper is first fought, and if Mario sprays water far enough and it hits Gooper Blooper, he will slam his tentacles and they will land a bit away from Mario flosting above the water below. The Secret Book In Red Coins in a Bottle in Noki Bay, there is a rock formation at the bottom of the Bottle, and inside a small entrance there is a door partly open, and with the viewer, they can see a Brown Book lying in the unreachable area. Unreachable Manhole When Delfino Plaza is flooded, there is a manhole inside the Jail with the Blue Coin. Inside the Chain Chomp If Mario goes into the Sauna as soon as the Chain Chomp is about to go in, Mario will get trapped inside the Chain Chomp. Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Super Mario Sunshine